videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Mehra Milo/Der Deutsche Computerspielpreis 2019
thumb|center|700px|link= Am 9. März 2019 war es wieder so weit: Der Deutsche Computerspielpreis (DCP) wurde verliehen und das nun schon zum elften Mal. Die Veranstaltung im Berliner Admiralspalast begann planmäßig um 19.30 Uhr. Der Abend brachte, neben dem "begehrten" Preis, lauwarmes semipolitisches Geplänkel, passive Aggressionen und "Uploadgefiltertes Wasser". Interessierte durften sich im Vorfeld übrigens zunächst ausrechnen, wann genau die Verleihung beginnt, denn anstatt eine Uhrzeit auf der offiziellen Webseite anzugeben, prangerte dort lediglich ein großer Countdownzähler - immerhin haben wir es hier offensichtlich mit dem Event des Jahres zu tun. Im Laufe des Tages wurde den Organisatoren dann offensichtlich doch noch bewusst, dass diese Herangehensweise nicht ganz optimal ist, um möglichst viele Zuschauer für den Livestream zu gewinnen, denn am späten Nachmittag wurde der Zähler kurzerhand doch noch durch eine konkrete Uhrzeit ersetzt. Durch den Abend führte Plattdeutschwunder und Sängerin " " (Menschen wie Mehra durften an dieser Stelle zunächst die Suchmaschine anschmeißen...) trällerte zwischendurch zwei Liedchen. Nun werden sich einige vermutlich fragen, was die Norddeutsche Ina Müller oder "Rapperin" Namika denn eigentlich mit der Games-Branche zu schaffen haben. Die irgendwie beruhigende Antwort lautet: Nichts! Irgendwie seltsam, dass nach Jahrzehnten der Videospielemusik und Interpreten, die ganze Konzerthallen mit selbiger Musik füllen, ausgerechnet die Frankfurterin für ein angeblich großes Event herangezogen wurde. Ohnehin haben viele der am Abend beteiligten Personen herzlich wenig mit Videospielen oder deren Produktion zu tun. Wer sich dies ersteinmal bewusst gemacht hat, kann vielleicht auch etwas leichter verkraften, dass die komplette Veranstaltung, die von den Organisatioren selbst recht altbacken als "Gala" bezeichnet wird, unter der Schirmherrschaft der Bundesregierung mit der CDU/CSU an der Spitze ausgetragen wird. thumb|500px|center Finanzierung Die Ausrichter Ausrichter des DCPs stellen ihre "Gala" als "das wichtigste Förderinstrument für die deutsche Gamesbranche" dar und scheinen dabei völlig zu vergessen, dass rund 50 Prozent der Preisgelder von der Branche selbst getragen werden müssen. GamesWirtschaft Beim Deutschen Computerspielpreis 2019 werden 590.000 Euro Preisgeld an die Gewinner verteilt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Veranstaltungen, bei denen die deutsche Kulturlandschaft von der Bundesrepublik Deutschland gefördert wird, muss der Branchenverband Game die Hälfte des Preisgeldes selber Aufbringen. Im Jahr 2018 führte dies dazu, dass das Bundesverkehrsministerium 350.000 Euro bereitstellte und der Branchenverband 210.000 Euro plus 140.000 Euro in Form von Media-Leistungen beisteuerte. Somit werden Gelder einfach nur unter den deutschen Spieleentwicklern umverteilt, was bei keinem anderen Kultur- und Medienpreis in Deutschland der Fall ist. Dies führt zu deutlicher Kritik von Game-Geschäftsführer Felix Falk: "Es kann nicht sein, dass die Gewinner des Deutschen Computerspielpreises als einzige 50 Prozent ihrer eigenen Preisgelder bezahlen müssen." Die Ausrichtung der Gala übernimmt das gastgebende Bundesland, welches im jährlichen Wechsel des Austragungsortes entweder Berlin oder Bayern ist. Ab 2020 übernimmt zwar das Bundespresseamt die Preisverleihung des Deutschen Computerspielpreises, ob das jedoch etwas an Bereitstellung und Höhe der Preisgelder ändert, bleibt abzuwarten. Ausrichter # - Staatsministerin für Digitalisierung im Kanzleramt. Laut eigener Aussage setzt sie sich dafür ein, dass "Computerspiele endlich den Stellenwert bekommen, den sie längst haben sollten". # Das Bundesministerium für Verkehr und Digitales fördert die deutsche Spieleindustrie ab 2019 mit einem Volumen von 50 Millionen Euro auf Bundesebene. Auf lange Sicht sollen deutsche Spielentwickler konkurrenzfähiger und der Bedeutungsverlust von Deutschland als Produktionsstandort für Videospiele gestoppt werden. # "game" – Der Verband der deutschen Games-Branche ist ein Zusammenschluss von Entwicklern, Publishern und vielen weiteren Akteuren der Games-Branche. Neben der Förderung der deutschen Spielelandschaft ist der Verband auch Ansprechpartner für Medien und Politik. Außerdem ist er für die Ausrichtung der Gamescom verantwortlich. # Die Stiftung Digitale Spielekultur zeigt wirtschaftliche, technologische, kulturelle und gesellschaftliche Potenziale digitaler Spiele auf und richtet zu diesem Zweck Projekte sowie Veranstaltungen aus. Jury Vor der Wahl eines Siegers beraten zehn "Fachjurys" über die Nominierungen in allen Kategorien. Daraufhin spricht die Fachjury Empfehlungen an die Hauptjury aus, die wiederum aus allen eingereichten Spielen die Gewinner kürt. Zwei Mitglieder aus jeder Fachjury sind gleichzeitig Mitglied der Hauptjury, die sich aus weiteren Personen zusammensetzt und bis zu 35 Mitglieder haben kann. Vorsitzender der Hauptjury 2019 war Olaf Zimmermann vom Deutschen Kulturrat. Den Rest der zum Teil selbst ernannten "Fachleute" waren in diesem Jahr: * Melek Balgün - Event- und Messebetreuung * Sören Bartol MdB - Deutscher Bundestag * Bernd Beyreuther - Softgames * Valentina Birke - Initiative Creative Initiative Gaming e.V. * Riad Djemili - Maschinen-Mensch c/o Saftladen Game Collective * Fabian Doehla - Schad.de * Ivonne Erhard - Iventuell * Thomas Feibel - Büro für Kindermedien * Petra Fröhlich - GamesWirtschaft.de * Katharina Fuchs - Google Germany * Prof. Dr. Sonja Ganguin - Universität Leipzig * Cornelia Geppert - Jo-Mei * Adrian Goersch - Black Forest Games * Maxi Gräff - Microsoft Deutschland GmbH * Silja Gülicher-Dütsch - Nintendo * Tino Hahn - Ströer Media Brands * Prof. Dr. Dirk Heckmann - Uni Passau * Tina Heitmann - Barrel Roll Games GmbH * Valentina Hirsch - ZDF * Thomas Jarzombek - Deutscher Bundestag * - Ninja Theory * Robin Kocaurek - Games/Bavaria, WERK1 * Torben Kohring - Computerprojekt Köln e.V. / Spieleratgeber NRW * Martin Lorber - Electronic Arts * Frank Matzke - ZeniMax Germany * Prof. Dr. Jörg Müller-Lietzkow - Universität Paderborn * Prof. Mareike Ottrand - HAW Hamburg, Studio Fizbin * Jennifer Pankratz - Piranha Bytes * Tom Putzki - Wargaming.net * Svetlana Quindt - Kamui Cosplay * Jana Reinhardt - Ratking * Linda Rendel - Ubisoft BlueByte * Kai Rosenkranz - Komponist & Sound Designer * Jens Schäfer - Crytek * Philipp Schellbach - YAGER * Petra Schmitz - Webedia Gaming/GameStar * Dieter Schoeller - Headup Games * Lara Schulze - Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle (USK) * Manouchehr Shamsrizi - RetroBrain R&D GmbH/gamelab.berlin der Humboldt-Universität * Peter Smits - PietSmiet UG & Co. KG * Martin Steinicke - HTW Berlin * Stephan Steininger - GamesMarkt GmbH * Claudia Sünder - Senatskanzlei von Berlin * Viola Tensil * Jan Theysen - KING Art * Anika Thun - Kalypso Media Group GmbH * Mascha Tobe - Computerspielemuseum * Collien Ulmen-Fernandes * Axel Weidemann - Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung * Katharina Weiß - SilentFuture * Jenni Wergin - Medienboard Berlin-Brandenburg * Olaf Zimmermann - Deutscher Kulturrat Hier nun die Nominierten und die Gewinner. Bestes Deutsches Spiel :(dotiert mit 110.000 Euro) * supertype (kamibox) * Trüberbrook (Bildundtonfabrik / Headup Games) - * Unforeseen Incidents (Backwoods Entertainment / Application Systems Heidelberg) Bestes Kinderspiel :(dotiert mit 75.000 Euro) * Fiete World (Ahoiii Entertainment) * Laika (Mad About Pandas) - * supertype (kamibox) Bestes Jugendspiel :(dotiert mit 75.000 Euro) * Nova Nukers! (Lemonbomb Entertainment / Assemble Entertainment) * Trüberbrook (Bildundtonfabrik / Headup Games) * Unforeseen Incidents (Backwoods Entertainment / Application Systems Heidelberg) - Nachwuchspreis – Konzept :(dotiert mit insgesamt 65.000 Euro: 35.000 Euro für den ersten Platz und jeweils 15.000 Euro für die beiden Plätze darunter) * AnotherWhere (Benjamin Feder, Dyako Mahmoudi, Laura Reinhardt, Morten Newe - HTW Berlin) * Elizabeth (Alexander Sartig, Jesco von Puttkamer, Jonathan Kees, Julian Wotjak, Julietta Hofmann, Tobias Hermann - HTW Berlin) - * Sonority (Madeline Reinaldo Mendoza, Willi Schorrig, Elisa Schorrig - HdM Stuttgart) Nachwuchspreis – Prototyp :(dotiert mit 65.000 Euro: 35.000 Euro für den ersten Platz und jeweils 15.000 Euro für die beiden Plätze darunter) * A Juggler’s Tale (Steffen Oberle, Enzio Probst, Dominik Schön, Sven Bergmann und weitere - Filmakademie Baden-Württemberg) - * Meander Book (Marlene Käseberg - HTW Berlin) * Orbital Bullet (Yves Masullo, Robin Mächtel, Corinna Benz - SRH Hochschule Heidelberg) Bestes Serious Game :(dotiert mit 40.000 Euro) * Laika (Mad About Pandas) * Moving Tomorrow – A Cultural Journey (waza! / ESCP Europe Business School) * State of Mind (Daedalic Entertainment) - Bestes Mobiles Spiel :(dotiert mit 40.000 Euro) * Marbloid (Supyrb) * see/saw (kamibox) - * supertype (kamibox) Bestes Gamedesign :(dotiert mit 40.000 Euro) * supertype (kamibox) * Synthetik (Flow Fire Games) * Tower Tag (VR-Nerds) - Beste Innovation :(dotiert mit 40.000 Euro) * Bcon – The Gaming Wearable (CapLab) - * Tower Tag (VR-Nerds) * Trüberbrook (Bildundtonfabrik / Headup Games) Beste Inszenierung :(dotiert mit 40.000 Euro) * Escape the Lost Pyramid (Ubisoft Blue Byte) * State of Mind (Daedalic Entertainment) * Trüberbrook (Bildundtonfabrik / Headup Games) - Beste Internationale Spielewelt :(undotiert) * Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Warhorse Studios / Koch Media, Deep Silver) * Marvel’s Spider-Man (Insomniac Games / Sony Interactive Entertainment) * Red Dead Redemption 2 (Rockstar Games) - Bestes Internationales Multiplayer-Spiel :(undotiert) * Forza Horizon 4 (PlayGround Games & Turn 10 Studios / Microsoft) * Red Dead Online (Rockstar Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo of Europe) - Bestes Internationales Spiel :(undotiert) * Far: Lone Sails (Okomotive / Mixtvision) * God of War (Sony Interactive Entertainment) - * Marvel's Spider-Man (Insomniac Games / Sony Interactive Entertainment) Sonderpreis der Jury :(undotiert) * A Maze - Publikumspreis :(undotiert) * Thronebraker: The Witcher Tales (CD Project Red) - Der Gewinner wurde vom 6. bis zum 31. März 2019 per Online-Voting auf www.deutscher-computerspielpreis.de/publikumspreis bestimmt. Meinung Wie heißt das Ding? Man könnte nun bei dem antiquierten Namen an sich beginnen, dem ein Plural ganz gut getan hätte. Dann wäre es auch nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, dass nahezu jeder der Laudatoren, inklusive der Veranstalter selbst immer wieder vom "Computerspiel'e'''preis" oder auch dem "Computerpreis" gesprochen haben. Die Wortwahl "Computerspiel(e)" als Bezeichnung für Videospiele, wie es heutzutage eindeutig geläufiger ist, rührt aus längst vergangenen Tagen her. Falsch ist es natürlich nicht, steht jedoch, im Kontext zu der stocksteifen Gala, für die Rückständigkeit, mit der die Politiker des Deutschen Bundestages uns Gamer sehen. Beginnend mit den beiden Zwischenmoderatoren, von denen bei einem nur so der Schweiß herunter lief, über missglückte "Koospleejs", bis hin zu dem peinlichen gegenseitigen Aufwiegeln der Koalitionsparteien, wurde kaum Potential zum Fremdschämen ausgelassen. Wen wollt ihr ansprechen? Im Großen und Ganzen zeigte der Abend wieder einmal, dass sich die CDU-/CSU-dominierten Ausrichter nicht darüber im Klaren sind, wie groß das Thema Videospiele eigentlich aufgezogen werden ''müsste. Wen wunderts, wenn der Altersunterschied zur gewünschten Zielgruppe mindestens 20 Jahre beträgt und die Branche auch noch selbst für die Hälfte der Preisgelder sorgen muss. Im Vergleich zu den siebenstelligen Beträgen, die vom Bund beispielsweise für den Deutschen Film- und Fernsehpreis zur Verfügung gestellt werden, sind die 590.000 Euro Preisgeld insgesamt für die Entwicklerstudios nur eine äußerst schwache Unterstützung. Zumal die Hälfte davon lediglich in "Medienleistungen" ausgezahlt wird, was de facto bedeutet, dass das Geld den Entwicklern nicht zur freien Verfügung steht. Bundesverkehrsminister Scheuer scheint Leute, die gerne zocken nach wie vor als ungebildete Kellerbewohner zu betrachten und meinte herablassend, die hätten vermutlich wegen der ganzen Games keine Zeit, sich mit Politik zu befassen. Nicht nur bei einem solchen Verhalten fragen sich einige Gamer vermutlich, wen "die Leute da oben" überhaupt noch mit ihrer Selbstbeweihräucherungshow ansprechen wollen. Wenn dann auch noch ein Spiel wie "State of Mind" zum "Bestes Serious Game" ernannt wird, hört bei vielen der Spaß im wahrsten Sinne auf. "Nuttig ist wieder in!" Die an manchen Stellen geäußerte Kritik an den Laudatoren und der Moderatorin Ina Müller ist ebenfalls unverständlich. Die deutsche Gaming-Branche muss sich nicht darüber aufregen, dass kein Redner Erfahrungen mit aktuellen Spielen hat, da sie diese doch selbst geladen haben. Und wenn Comedian die stocksteife Dorthee Bär mehrmals für ihr Kleid lobt und von "zauberhaft" spricht (was eindeutig wohlwollend auszulegen ist) und diese dennoch nichts als einen eiskalten Windstoß erwidert, muss sich "Doro" (wie sich die Politikerin selbst auf Twitter nennt) nicht wundern, dass Amani sich dazu herausgefordert fühlt, einen drauf zu setzen und ein "Nuttig ist wieder in!" anhängt. Bär die sich bereits bei der Vormoderation bemühte, möglichst jugendlich und "locker" rüberzukommen, reagierte immer zugeknöpfter, anstatt einfach mal Humor an den Tag zu legen. Auch die Entschuldigung von Amani ließ sie offensichtlich kalt. Alkohol könnte helfen... Grundsätzlich fiel es mir und meinen beiden Kollegen, die die Sendung via Livestream verfolgten, extrem schwer, das Ganze mitanzusehen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten Liveshow, die wir teils schockiert, teils emotionslos oder auch fremdschamgebeutelt ansahen, meinte dann der erste, dass man vielleicht ein wenig Alkohol ins Spiel bringen sollte. Neu motiviert, mit einem kühlen Blonden in der Hand, lebt es sich doch gleich viel besser, sollte man meinen - weit gefehlt! Spätestens als Bär, wohlwissend, dass man sie auf ihr Outfit ansprechen würde, nervös jucksend etwas von "Koospleey" faselte, war es beim Kollegen zu meiner Linken, schon vorbei: "Meint die Cosplay?", darauf der andere nur halbinteressiert: "Wen will die denn dann darstellen?" Die Rolle war vermutlich das allseits bekannte Meerjungfrauen-Jessica-Rabbit-Latex-Mumien-Gürteltier oder (und das ist wahrscheinlicher) Frau Bär nimmt an, dass jede Form der unkonventionellen "Verkleidung" ein Cosplay ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnten die Livestreamgäste nur darüber spekulieren, ob auch richtige Cosplayer anwesend sind, denn diese wurden bis zum Abschlussfoto nach dem Event hinter der Bühne versteckt - aus Sicht der CSU vermutlich der Ort, an den diese "Freaks" gehören. Nach einer halben Stunde sinnentleertem Gelaber der beiden Vorabmoderatoren mit ihren Gesprächtspartnern, schafften die Gäste, trotz der höflichen Aufforderung durch die Lautsprecher "Bitte setzten Sie sich nun auf Ihre Plätze". es nicht, ebendies zu tun. Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen die Zuschauer Daheim, das herumwuselnde Publikum, noch immer nicht dazu in der Lage, sich hinzusetzen, beobachten mussten. Bei dem anschließenden Videovorspann fragte mich einer der Mitguckenden etwas entsetzt, welchen Praktikanten sie das wohl haben machen lassen. Als dann endlich die eigentliche Show begann, kündigte Ina Müller mal schnell den "Computerpreis 2019" an, was tatsächlich ein bisschen lustig war, auch wenn dies noch nicht als Gag gedacht war... Als sie dann daran erinnerte, dass Barbara Schöneberger die Verleihung im Vorjahr in München morderierte, war ich persönlich dann aber doch ziemlich erleichtert, es in diesem Jahr mit der quirligen Plattdeutschen zu tun zu haben und nicht mit Barbara Schöneberger. Müller ließ sich nicht lumpen und lachte in gewohnter Manier auch mal über sich selbst. Generell schien sich Müller als einzige auch nur im Ansatz über die Absurdität der Veranstaltung bewusst zu sein. So witzelte sie beispielsweise im Namen eines der Gäaste: "Ich hoffe, die reißt gleich die Maske ab und ist dann Böhmermann!" "Nicht, dass das jetzt zur Wahlveranstaltung wird." Der gekünstelte Schlagabtausch zwischen (CSU), der lieber die Entwicklung des Mobilfunks bremst, anstelle seines Autos auf der Autobahn, und (SPD), der auch nur einen schwachen Anflug von politischer Konkurrenz demonstrierte und handzahm erklärte, einen Maulkorb für den Abend verpasst bekommen zu haben, unterstrichen den auch ansonsten seichten Abend. Der maue Verweis von Herrn Klingbeil auf den Koalitionsvertrag hatte leider schon beim Thema Uploadfilter in den letzten Wochen keine Wirkung gezeigt. Dieses zahme Handeln erklärt dann auch, warum die Müncher CSU-Vertretung in Berlin antrat, als wären sie die großen Heilsbringer. Wenigstens konnte Ina Müller immer wieder kleine Spitzen unterbringen, die sich auf Uploadfilter, die Ahnungslosigkeit der Politiker und den ungeplant wirkenden Ablauf des Abends bezogen. Ina Müller schickte Bär und Scheuer, die keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt ließen, um für die eigene Partei zu werben, kurzerhand mit den Worten: "Nicht, dass das jetzt zur Wahlveranstaltung wird." von der Bühne. Der junge Herr, der für die Ansprache des Jugendpreises angereist war, stellte richtigerweise fest: "Wenn man es einfacher haben will, muss man nach München zu gehen..." "Wachsgetränktes Tuch, das man sich ins Ohr stopft" Musik ist Geschmackssache. Manche haben Geschmack, andere nicht. So oder so ist meinen beiden Mitguckern zufälligerweise als Namika angekündigt wurde eingefallen, dass die Biere ihren Weg zurück in den Kreislauf der Natur finden müssen. Der eine sagte noch etwas von "Wachsgetränktes Tuch, das man sich ins Ohr stopft" und machte sich vom Acker. Als der andere dann passend nach dem ersten Song zu mir aufs Sofa zurückkehrte und die Sängerin ankündigte, sie hätte noch einen zweiten Song parat, war ich dann doch etwas schadenfroh. Es sind halt doch die kleinen Dinge im Leben und beim Deutschen Computerspielpreis sollte man sich genau auf diese konzentrieren. Das zweite Stück der Sängerin folgte, als meinem Kollegen plötzlich wieder einfiel, was ihn offenbar während des ganzen Songs beschäftigt hatte: "Jetzt habe ich es! So hat man in der 4. Klasse gesungen, wenn man irgendwas singen musste..." '' Zwischendurch gab es dann tatsächlich auch ein wenig Gaming-Musik - nur leider blieb diese für sämtliche Zuschauer im Stream nur eine leise Hintergrundmelodie: Man entschied sich, Ina Müllers Moderation zu unterbrechen und erneut zu den beiden Jungmoderatoren vom Beginn der Show zu schalten. Diese interviewten jeweils die letzten Gewinner, während auf der eigentlichen Bühe ein Orchester Zelda und co. zum Besten gab. Wir hätten es gerne gehört, schade. Auch das Interview mit dem Geschäftsführer des DCPs, welches auf die gleiche Art vorenthalten wurde, hätten wir gerne mitbekommen. Das Resümee des Abends: ''"Da freut man sich doch glatt wieder auf die Game Awards". Wie hat euch die Gala zum Deutschen Computerspielpreis gefallen?^^ Referenzen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite